buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gameplay/@comment-5463244-20140124180515/@comment-5463244-20140124183500
from someone on fb "Big scoop! Looks like the official Japanese site has updated with rule Q&As, similar to the Q&As on the Vanguard website. The English site is sure to follow suit sometime soon. Most of it is just common sense stuff we already figured out, but there are a few things that might help you guys out. 1. Cards from worlds other than your flag may be played in your deck, however there isn't really a point, because they can only be used to charge your gauge and pay costs, nothing more. They can't be played at all. 2. Any number of 'Impact' cards may be played in your deck as long as you don't violate the four-copy rule. 3. As you probably know, you can't look at face-down cards in either player's gauge. However, when paying costs, you can use whichever cards from the gauge that you want. This can be useful if you memorize which cards you've charged, since you can send key cards to the drop zone to retrieve with certain cards. (Devil Advantage, Armor Reuse, etc.) 4. You can't place a monster on your side of the field into the drop zone by choice. You'd have to call something over it, discard it by card effect, etc. 5. You can perform a link attack with an item, unless you have a monster in the center area. 6. If you destroy an opponent's monster in the center which has soulguard with your monster that has penetrate, you can still deal damage to the opponent, even if they use soulguard. 7. You cannot, under any circumstances, attack more than once if you're taking the first turn of the game. Examples given include a monster with double attack only being able to attack once, and also, if you attack normally that turn, using the Danger World 'Impact' card, Drill Bunker!!, still won't allow you to get a second attack in with a weapon. It seems this rule applies to any scenario you can think of. 8. If you link attack with two monsters, and one is destroyed with a counter ability, the remaining monster continues attacking as normal. This implies that there might not be a 'replay rule,' such as in Yu-Gi-Oh! 9. If this wasn't clear before, you can link attack with all three of your cards if you'd like. 10. If you are attacked with a link attack, and your monster has counterattack, you can only destroy one monster of your choosing with counterattack, provided that monster was involved in the attack and has defense equal to or lower than your monster's attack points. 11. As we heard from the admin on the official Buddyfight Facebook page, if you place an Armorknight monster with cards in its soul, such as Armorknight Medusa, into Armorknight Cerberus's soul, the soul under that monster is sent to the drop zone. Any time a card with soul is removed from the field, all of its soul is discarded. 12. After Gargantua Punisher is activated, even if the opponent calls a monster to the center with a card effect in response, such as with Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever, the effect still can't fail. Having an open center is only a condition of the casting cost. If you are at four or lower life, and you suspect your opponent has Gargantua Punisher, it's probably best to use such effects after the opponent has finished their attacks for that turn, before the Final Phase begins, provided the rules allow you a chance to play counter spells after the opponent is done attacking. (It's still not clear exactly how priority works in this game.) 13. Even if you cast Green Dragon Shield in response to an attack that can't be nullified, you can still gain one life. This only really matters right now if your opponent casts Reckless Angerrrr!!, but it's good to know for future cards that may be immune to nullification. 14. Finally, the last few rulings are about Drill Bunker!!, even though it seems like a pretty straightforward card to me. Anyway, you obviously can't attack with your weapon after casting Drill Bunker!! if your item is already at rest from attacking earlier in that turn. And as stated before, Drill Bunker!! won't allow you to get in an extra attack if you're taking the first turn of the game, even if your weapon is standing. Save it for next turn. Finally, even though Drill Bunker!! is a finishing move 'Impact Card,' it's still quite possible to negate the weapon's attack with a counter card, such as Green Dragon Shield. Also, while this isn't addressed in the Q&As, some people were wondering if Dragon Heart could save you from a Drill Bunker!! attack, since the Impact card is allowing you to be attacked by the weapon. However, my intuition tells me Dragon Heart won't work here. Since Drill Bunker!! can be stopped by Green Dragon shield, I'm assuming that the attack is treated as a normal attack, even though an Impact card is bending the rules and allowing you to attack with your weapon during the Final Phase. Therefore, your life isn't being reduced "due to that Impact," but due to the weapon. Well, that's all they have up for now. Still leaves a lot of unanswered questions, but I'm sure the Q&A will be updated soon to cover more cards in the set. I kind of assumed that these Q&As would settle every little situation we can think of, since the Vanguard Q&As are usually extremely thorough whenever a new set drops, but I suppose Buddyfight Q&As are harder to create because of the higher levels of card interaction. I'll be checking the official site daily, so expect more soon."